


Dirty Little Secret

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [1]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn and Rae are just friends…or so they say. *SMUT*





	Dirty Little Secret

Finn reckoned he could’ve kept his eyes off of Rae for longer than two seconds if she wasn’t wearing that bloody Oasis tee.

  
Not that he minded it much, to be fair. Instead of her normal sized tee, she was wearing  _his_ , something the cheeky minx must’ve swiped the last time she’d been at his. The fabric stretched deliciously over her chest and Finn found himself on the verge of drooling. A clap sounded right in his ear and his attention snapped to Chop beside him.

“Ya gonna stop staring at Raemundo for two seconds to take your hit, knobhead?” Chop held the spliff aloft, raising his brows. Finn scowled and took the spliff, placing it between his lips. He inhaled shakily, noticing Rae and the girls approaching. His eyes met Rae’s as he exhaled, the smoke curling in the air between them. She bit her lip, her gaze on his mouth and Finn had to glance away, coughing slightly in the lingering smoke.

“Steady on there, Finn,” Rae murmured, a smirk playing on her lips. He couldn’t help his sheepish answering grin. She sat on the lounge beside him, their thighs pressed close together. He handed her the spliff, their fingers brushing. Finn couldn’t keep his eyes off hers as she inhaled, the smoke puffing out her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes at him and handed the spliff to Chloe.

  
“Stop staring at me,” smoke came out in streams as she spoke, her voice slightly gravelly. She exhaled fully and smacked his arm lightly, her fingers lingering a bit, “it freaks me out.”

“Are we interrupting over there?” Chop’s voice broke through their bubble and Finn leveled a glare in his direction. Rae beat him to a retort.

  
“Yes, actually. Finley here thinks he’s got some new tune I might not have heard. I figure I’ll give it a listen before I completely tear him to bits,” Rae answered smoothly, placing a hand high on his thigh and squeezing before standing. Finn cleared his throat, trying to mask his boner as he stood as well, barely mustering a nod before stumbling after Rae.

  
Moments later, she was tugging him into the landing cupboard down the hall.

  
Their mouths met before the door closed, muffling sighs against their lips. She pushed him against the opposite wall and he shuddered when her hands immediately went to his waistband and tugged his hips into hers.

  
“No time for fun and games, Finn,” she whispered against his lips, before kissing him again, her tongue sliding against his. He frantically pulled her skirt and leggings down, slipping a hand under her knickers. She was insanely wet already and they groaned simultaneously, her hand stuttering on his zipper while he rubbed her roughly. She got his jeans down and he turned them quickly, pressing her to the wall with his hands clamped to her breasts. He tried to remove her shirt and she stopped him, shaking her head with a breathy moan. He leaned down and bit her nipple in protest, Rae barely covering her yelp. She gripped his hair and pulled his face to hers, kissing him brutally. 

  
“You’re gonna get us caught, making all that noise,” he teased, his hands running all over her body, never getting enough. She pulled his boxers down in a swift movement, firmly stroking him in the next second. She bit and sucked his lip when he gasped out her name, ending on a deep groan.

  
“Now look who’s talking,” she breezed out, grinning at his answering glare. Without another word, she whipped a condom out from her bra and tore the corner, placing it on him quickly. He hiked her leg over his arm, moved her knickers aside and entered her slowly, their breath leaving them in a sighing exhale.

  
They moved slowly at first, Finn closing his eyes tightly at the sensation of Rae wrapped around him. She pressed down when he thrusted up, gradually increasing their pace. He buried his face in her neck, desperately trying to muffle his increasing noises. She felt almost too good for words. 

  
The leg he’d placed over his arm wrapped around his waist and he grunted at the slight change in angle, bringing his hips against hers faster. Rae’s gasping whimpers were doing his head in, spurring him on. His hands had settled against her thighs but he led one to her center, quickly bringing her even closer to the edge. Her whimpers changed to louder cries and her hand clamped against her mouth, her eyes rolling before closing tightly. As she came, clenching deliciously around him, he removed her hand, swallowing her continuing moans with open mouthed kisses, thrusting even faster. He felt the tension finally breaking and he came with a violent shudder, gasping out a groan against Rae’s lips. 

  
Rae slid down the wall slightly as he withdrew, their panting breaths mingling in the darkness. Outside the cupboard, they could hear their mates still talking and laughing, completely none the wiser.

  
Finn couldn’t help kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him back sweetly for a moment before pushing his shoulder with a grin. They got dressed in silence, Finn trying his best not to fall over. His legs felt like jello. Rae straightened her skirt and fixed her hair and face in a compact before turning to him at the door.

  
“It’s our dirty little secret, right?” She muttered, her eyes twinkling as she smirked. He ignored the jump in his gut and nodded, his grin not reaching his eyes.

  
“Yea, course.”


End file.
